Tales of Worlds
by icexsnow
Summary: RondoOfSword x RuneFactory: An orphan girl, Chelinka, had always been keen about the existence of other worlds although her own world lacked the imagination to believe in magic. But when Ellen, her elder friend, dies, she was filled with grief that she poured her sorrow on the tree Ellen cherished. And on that day, another sorrowful voice reached her: a voice from another world.
1. Chapter 1

**Act 1 Chapter 1: The Two Strangers**

In a town where mountains can be seen in the endless horizon and the sky, a pool of madder-red each sunset, is where Chelinka's tale begins.

Chelinka is a young lively girl of age 8, whom you'll usually see running breathlessly up the hill behind the town each afternoon. Setting a gaze towards that hill will reveal a certain house and a lone tree. There she would meet with an old lady named Ellen.

It was a blessing for Chelinka; especially that she was an orphan, to have someone to hold dear like family. And likewise, Ellen's meeting with Chelinka was the _light_ she had been waiting for. Ellen loved her as much as Chelinka did to her.

But then, one afternoon, as the summer wind began to howl Ellen died.

On the days when she was waiting for her departure, Chelinka still was beside her with tear-soaked cheeks.

_How brave_, she would always think as she saw Chelinka caring for her. She wanted to apologize for the pain she was given her but she knew it would be wrong to do so. So instead she left Chelinka with a small gift.

She raised her hand to feel Chelinka's cheeks. It was so warm.

And then she said in her frail voice,

"Do not lose sight of your light, my dear."

Chelinka only returned a puzzled look. What did she mean? For her, she was already losing one of her light in life, her grandma Ellen.

Once again Ellen spoke but only in whisper. Chelinka tried to understand but she couldn't. And for a moment, she could've sworn that she saw a strange glimmer from Ellen's hand.

"What did you say, grandma?"

"You'll find someday, the meaning to those words…"

That was her last words… and then that night Ellen died.

Ellen's death stirred in Chelinka's mind for the last few days. She sat below the tree just beside Ellen's house, watching the sunset. It was so bright, warm and the same time sad because after the warmth, only darkness and cold would follow. She shivered at the thought of the darkness.

_I'm alone now._

Tears fell from her eyes as the sun finally lowered in the horizon.

_"Tears do not fit such a lovely face."_

"Huh?"

She turned. No one was there but she definitely heard a voice. A boy's voice.

_"My lady, is there something I can do to end the sadness I sense in you?"_

"I'm sorry, but… right now I don't think so…"

_"I see…"_

She first heard _his_ voice at the day Ellen died… at the time she cried her heart out. It was the same instance as this.

Half an hour passed before any one of them spoke.

"Tell me…" Chelinka said barely audible. She had been crying again. "You… can see me, right? But why can't I see you?"

The voice gave a phantom nod and said, _"Yes, I can see you clearly but only an image in my mind. And I'm not sure why. But right in front of me, I see a lady with the loveliest scarlet eyes I've ever seen with long raven-black hair. But I can only see you whenever I am near this tree."_

_This tree._ Could he mean the same tree she was beneath now?

The leaves brushed together as a strong gush of wind came to pass. Its flower buds swayed in the wind. And the tree gave off a warm radiance as if becoming aware that it had been mentioned.

Chelinka closed her eyes and tried to remember the wish she made with Ellen that one winter night.

It was a really cold afternoon. Everywhere she looked, everything was coated with white especially below the town. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she gazed with awe. This was her first time seeing the town from atop a hill.

"Chelinka dear, come inside. It's starting to snow."

"Oh! Right!" She hadn't notice at all. She brushed the snow that had piled on her head and shoulder and ran towards Ellen's house.

The snow rained harder outside as she continued to look out the window. She looked at the tree still lavished with its green leaves and unbosoming flower buds. Every time the snow hit the tree, it would melt quickly. Snow droplets dripped all over it. Making it sparkle beautifully.

"Grandma," Chelinka turned to the old lady beside her. She was holding a cup of tea and just took a sip before turning to Chelinka.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Well…" she returned her gaze to the tree. "Hmm… first, why doesn't the tree's flower blossom? It's been a whole year now."

"Actually, it hasn't bloomed for more than years, my dear."

"What?! But why? Isn't it strange, grandma?!"

Chelinka was standing at the edge of her chair, anticipating the answer to her outburst. Ellen just chuckled for a while and patted Chelinka down.

"Just wait, my dear, you'll hear your answers."

Chelinka did but now she was hugging her knees with the same anticipation she had earlier. She always did love Ellen's stories.

"You see, that tree… the _Sekai Tree_, represents the bonds of the worlds. Long, long ago the different worlds were connected and also there existed one Sekai Tree that bloomed all year long. Peace was something that every world possessed.

But then a villainous force threatened that _bond_, the creatures lurking in the darkness. They took havoc in the different worlds, destroying it and stealing the freedom of its people. And one by one, each flower in the Sekai tree withered with it.

In order to save the remaining worlds and seal the darkness, the people of those worlds decided to break the bond that connected their worlds so darkness wouldn't broaden anymore. They destroyed the Sekai tree.

They succeeded. The darkness stayed at the worlds they had ruined. Yet strangely, the tree still survived. In each world, a Sekai tree grew with unbosoming flowers.

And so until the day the tree blooms, the worlds will remain strangers to each other."'

"But…" Chelinka said after a while. "If the sekai tree grew in the different worlds then doesn't it mean anything?"

"Like what, my dear?"

"I think… the tree survived because it wants to show that a bond still exists in each world! And it wants that bond to be seen and be relived!"

"I see…"

"Grandma," her voice suddenly softened as if whispering. "Would it be wrong if I wish that the worlds be connected again? But if it did, darkness would spread again…"

"I see nothing wrong with that. Actually, I desire the same thing."

"Really?"

"Really." Ellen answered. "But first we must do something about the creatures in the darkness."

"I suppose…"

The wind wailed strangely that night as Chelinka and Ellen's wishes came to surface.

_My Wish._

Chelinka spread her arm as she closed her eyes, hearing the leaves of the Sekai tree brushing against each other from a far and the wind's whispers.

"I wish someday the flowers will bloom. And I hope I will see the day it would."

With the surest smile, Ellen faced her loved child and said, "I know you will."

Have the Sekai Tree bloomed flowers?

Chelinka made a quick glance at the tree. She couldn't see any flower, just the same sleeping buds.

"But why now?" she suddenly said. "Why is this the first time I've heard of your voice?"

"I'm not sure but…" his voice trailed to a sad low tone and continued. "-the only reason I see for this meeting is the death of my mother. I had lost my mother the same day you had lost Ellen."

"I-I see… I'm sorry."

The wind began to cry once again shrouding Chelinka in a veil of cold summer air. She looked up, at the foliage of the mysterious tree and smiled as a single tear fell from her eyes.

"I'll be okay grandma."

The two of them were guided by the death of a loved one so there must be a reason for this, she thought.

"I'm Chelinka," she extended her right hand in front of her to give the voice a shake.

_"I'm called Serdic."_

"Well the Serdic, I'll see you tomorrow!"

With a quick wave, she began to jog away from the tree.

_"See you."_

The meeting of two individuals from different worlds, that's exactly how Chelinka and Serdic's tale began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 1 Chapter 2: The Reason for Her Melody**

Two months had passed since the death of Ellen; and Chelinka had somehow recovered with Serdic's help.

And just like the old days, before sunset, she visited the Sekai tree. She would wait there not for the elderly woman in the house next to it but this time to hear his friend's voice. And each time they met, she would eagerly listen to his tales.

Serdic often did wondered how Chelinka could be so open-minded about things that didn't exist in her world, after all, in her world magic was just part of a fantasy.

"Grandma Ellen told me these things honestly, how could I not believe every word she said." She answered when Serdic questioned her one day. "And besides, if magic doesn't exist then I'm also denying the bond that we created… two people from different worlds becoming friends, right?"

Serdic gave Chelinka a phantom smile.

_A friend._

It was something that Serdic found it hard to find; and to stumble on it in an unlikely place, it must have been fate.

_"Linka, aren't you afraid?"_

"What do you mean?"

_"Aren't you afraid of… me?"_

"Stupid." She said at once. "Why would I be afraid?"

_"What if, behind this voice is a monster?"_

"Then…" Chelinka faced the setting sun and said. "I would accept whoever is behind this voice. Because Serdic is Serdic no matter what he looks like!"

Chelinka suddenly heard a chuckle in wind that soon died out. That was her answer. She would accept him.

Since that day, her face, her voice and her smile haunted Serdic when he couldn't meet her. He was sure now that he had fallen in love with her.

"Serdic, are you there?" Linka called softly as she sat beneath the Sekai tree. In her hand, she gripped onto an umbrella. It was a dark dusk.

_ "That I am," _he answered._ "I looked at 'that' matter and I found something fascinating."_

"Yes?"

_"In the archives of lost magic there is an ability called Ark magic. This gift allows its caster to shift magic into other worlds. In other worlds, it allows one to travel through worlds."_

Excitement travelled throughout Chelinka's whole body as she heard Serdic's words. Ark magic, it must have been the ability her grandma possessed.

For the last few days, they had been talking about Ellen's origin. They both believed that she was not from her world at all. After all, she knew too much about magic.

"Don't you think it would wonderful if you and I could finally meet?" Linka suddenly exclaimed.

_"I suppose-" _Serdic answered. His face was flushed with pink.

And then the clouds that lurked above the town started to rumble, startling Linka a bit.

_"Are you okay?"_

"Uh-huh, that just scared me."

_"You go home now. I don't want you to wait here in the rain._

"It's all right! That's why I brought an umbrella, silly." She grinned as she raised her red umbrella. "And besides—this will be the first rain since summer started. I want to be the first to see it higher than any person. To see it bathe the town.

"You know what, grandma once told me that when it rains, even though most people don't notice it, the scenery changes. It's like seeing the usual place in another angle. That's why I love how the seasons change. And that's why I love the rain too! So you don't have worry, Serdic."

"_Linka…"_

The sky rumbled once again but along the roar of the sky, drops of rain began to fall from the sky. Linka opened her umbrella and cheerfully looked below the hill. The town was covered by a mysterious veil of white as the rain got stronger. It was almost like mist.

_"I want to meet you too."_

"Huh?"

_"I want to meet you, Linka."_ Serdic repeated. _"Not like this but—I want to hold you and feel your warmth."_

"That'd be wonderful! If I could visit your world then you should show me around your home and I'll do the same if you visit mine!" Chelinka gently touched the trunk of the tree. Somehow it was warmer than it usually felt as if Serdic's warmth was added to it.

_"Of course, I'll even show you my mother's garden."_

"A promise it is then!"

_"A promise."_

Before long, Chelinka finally left as night started to befall the place. But as she made her way down the hill, she felt something cold on her chest. She clutched it and stopped for a while. It was the silver key given to her by Ellen. Until now, she never knew what it opened but she knew whatever this key is guarding is something important to Ellen.

The next day, she went up the hill earlier than she usually did. But instead of meeting Serdic, she made a detour to Ellen's house. She took another key from her pocket and inserted it at the front door. She had a duplicate of the house key.

As the door screeched open, many memories flooded her. It was more than she could handle. She began to cry without even noticing it.

She looked around the house. It was left untouched except for the new visitors that came during her absence. Just above, spiders have decided to build their own homes and dust had covered all furnishings. She reminded herself to clean the house soon.

One by one, she visited each room and place in house. The first meeting in the garden; the story telling in the living room; the cooking lessons in the kitchen; and the last place where Ellen lost her breath, her bedroom. She opened it last and felt a lump on her throat.

She dearly missed Ellen. Even how much she tried to hide this fact, it always found a way to reveal itself. Why did she have to die? Why?

She knelt down to her knees and wept. When her eyes could cry no more, that's when she saw a wooden case below the bed. Plated in silver letters were the words CHELINKA.

She carefully took the case and looked at it as if mesmerized. On it was a silver lock; she took out her silver key and inserted it in place. He turned the key and it clicked once. Inside was a violin. Her fingers followed the intricate carvings of the violin. It was so beautiful.

In a forest flourishing with life, the lady who once held this violin enthralled her audience. Animals gathered around her and so did her little brother who couldn't wait for another piece.

Chelinka, like the lady she just saw, began to play the same melody; an ave maria. It was her first time playing it. Her music filled the demesne.

She rushed outside the house, embracing the violin case, towards the Sekai tree to where Serdic awaited.

"Linka!"

She looked behind her, only to see her friend, Claire calling her. She returned a smile and walked towards her.

"What's wrong Claire? It's rare to see you here."

"Well, I came to pick you up!" She answered.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Haven't you heard? The phantom kidnapper has finally reached town! Sister Tessa told me to get you. We're not allowed to wander anywhere after school. "

"What?! But-"

"Come on."

She took Linka's hand and began to prance away. Chelinka looked back at the Sekai tree. She wanted to hear Serdic's voice but she was too far away. She wanted to tell him about the violin and she was able to play it. And of course she wanted to tell him about the vision she saw. But she couldn't. She slowly walked away, clutching the case on her right hand.

"Hey Linka, what's with that?" Claire pointed at the case.

"It's something Grandma left for me. It's something really important."

Many days passed, still many of the town folk began to disappear one by one. The Phantom Kidnapper is what they call the culprit of these strange kidnappings. The cases began in the cities that slowly spread to the towns and villages. Nobody could find out how these things were happening. It was like a disease that spread and everyone was affected.

Since that time, Chelinka couldn't meet Serdic at the tree anymore. That was when she began to play a melody each sunset hoping that he'll know that it was her music. Things continued until summer ended with their sad unsaid farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Act 1 Chapter 3: The Voice in the Dark**

The sky shadowed the whole town with dark clouds the whole day as Chelinka began her ascend to the orphanage rooftop. This was one of the days that she would have to content herself to play another melody for Serdic. She dearly missed him but she didn't want anyone to worry about her if she'd go missing heading for the tree.

She placed her violin case down the floor and gazed above. Was it going to rain? Somehow today was sadder than before and to add that the sunset was hidden by the gloomy clouds.

A strong gush of wind suddenly surprised not only her but the rest of the town's people. She closed her eyes as the wind got stronger and stronger. Before long, it suddenly stopped and the next thing she knew, she heard screams.

Above the sky, the clouds swirled until a hole came to view. Inside the hole was just darkness but then creatures suddenly started appearing out of nowhere. They were creatures with fur like shadows. You could see right through them but anything you see from the other side becomes darkness.

People begun to panic as these dark creatures started to attack. Their cries filled the whole town. Chelinka was just the same, afraid as everybody was. She run towards the door but as she opened it, a dark creature in the shape of a large dog was on the other side. Behind it, some children were there lying unconscious on the floor.

"Claire! Tim! Ezzie!" she exclaimed, seeing some familiar faces. They were no movements or sound that came from them. The only thing she heard was the growl of the large dog. It took a step towards Chelinka as she stepped backward.

"Anyone… please help…" She clutched her violin case tightly. "Please… Anyone…" She looked around but she was alone. No help could come.

Sensing the fear from the child in front of it, the shadow dog leaped towards her, its teeth thirsty for blood.

"Serdic!" For many reasons she wanted to hear his voice again. She wanted to understand why she had to go through a sad farewell. And she wanted to be saved by him; by the boy who invaded her dreams each night.

Before the dog could reach her, it suddenly disappeared, leaving a trail of glimmering darkness. And in front of her, a boy with blonde hair and emerald green eyes stood holding a sword at his right hand. His face was so serene and striking like what she always thought a prince would look like.

"Are you okay, Chelinka?" he said.

The boy's voice was so familiar. It was the same voice he wanted to hear for the past weeks.

"Serdic? Serdic… is that you?"

To see a person talking with his voice was so awkward for her. She just had to ask.

"That I am."

He extended a hand and helped Chelinka up.

"Serdic, do you know what's happening?! The town, it's being attacked!"

"I also don't know what's happening but I know someone who might have answers."

Together, they made their way to the Sekai tree where Serdic said a person of wisdom awaited for them.

"That person brought me here. He possesses ark magic." Serdic said as they made their way to the hill. "I'm sure he is not from my country so I can't tell you more."

The tree was deserted as they reached it, disappointing Chelinka for a bit but then she suddenly heard a voice,

_"I am pleased to meet you."_

The voice said.

"Could you please tell me what's happening?" Chelinka asked as soon he finished his greeting.

_"This world has been connected, finally consumed by darkness."_

"What? But... that bonds of the worlds… wasn't it destroyed to save the remaining worlds?!"

_"That was a fact at first. But the same as we, people who can travel through the worlds are born, darkness also has gained an ability to defy the broken bond. This world shall continue to be swallowed by it until it becomes one with darkness. BUT it can be saved."_

Saved, that was the word Chelinka had been waiting. She nodded and listened once more.

_"A spell shall be casted by the two of you. It shall be a spell that shall hide this world once more. Serdic, you are a person who had been trained by the art of magic and thus knows how to channel energy yet you lack magic itself. And Chelinka, you are born with magic that is above others but doesn't know how to use it. That is why, you should work together."_

"I have magic inside of me?" Chelinka asked.

_"No person is void of magic much like no world exists without it. A proof of that is the Sekai tree. It feeds on the magic of the world, but it also answer why only one lives in your world. Your world only possesses a minimum magic that could only suffice a single tree._

_"And now let us begin, Serdic would you please follow my instruction?"_

"Of course," he answered. He looked at Chelinka and smiled. She was as warm as he always thought she'd be.

"Thank you…" Chelinka said.

The world was consumed by darkness, it kept repeating in Chelinka's head. This was the same as her grandma's story about the Sekai tree.

She touched the trunk of the tree she had grown to love and said, "I won't let my world disappear."

"Chelinka, I'm ready," Serdic said gripping her right hand with his left.

"What am I suppose to do?"

_"You shall be the source of Serdic's magic. Your souls should be united as one body."_

"Chelinka, there is something I must tell you before we proceed. If we cast this spell, you shall be taken into my world and can never return here."

_"I have summoned Serdic here with a condition that he shall be returned to his homeworld. I have not yet mastered my ability so it is the best I could do. In most cases the caster and the source of magic are of one origin. So in order to suffice the magic you will be taken to the world of the caster. And once that is done, your world will be hidden so it would be impossible for me to return you."_

"But my world would be safe, right?" Her tears begun to soak her cheeks but her voice came out brave. The thought of leaving her hometown was sad but if she could protect it then it will be worth it. "Although it would be sad to leave but it's better than seeing it destroyed."

"Chelinka…" Serdic's whispered.

_"Very well. Then I shall state to you the burden that you shall carry until darkness rests once more: the safety of this world. When one of you falls, the seal shall also break. Lives depend on you so act carefully."_

Both of them nodded.

Serdic begun to chant words Chelinka couldn't understand, it was then she remembered Ellen's last words to her. The words she couldn't understand. So those were magic words.

Each word Serdic spoke echoed in Chelinka's ears. Soon, she thought that it sounded more like he was singing. Her body was strangely warm and all the sadness she felt left her. She could feel her magic seeping out towards Serdic. It was so odd that she suddenly felt like laughing.

She looked below the town and lowered her head and finally said an audible, earnest goodbye. Her vision of her town faded, all that was left was a vicinity of night. It was dark and yet she felt safer here than anywhere else.

At the far horizon was a single light and from it came a girl's voice.

_"I'm sorry but I can't come with you."_

**"**Why can't you?**"**

_"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"_

"Where will you go?"

_"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" _

The voice continued her sorrowful apology until her voice begun to weaken. Chelinka raised her right hand to the light, trying her best to grasp it.

"We'll see each other again."

And finally she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Act 1 Chapter 4: His Ordeal**

He watched the boy he brought from another world and the girl that came from this world vanished from his sight. The spell had worked, the darkness was gone. The town was filled with silence, unaware of the danger they had just faced. Their memories were also taken. It would be to prevent the darkness from getting stronger. After all, they feed on fear.

He looked at the house nearby, to his teacher's home, and said, "You were right, in this town exceptional warriors have gathered."

He and Ellen had been acquainted as fellow ark users. She taught him the wonders of the rare gift he possessed. When he became adapt with magic, she left for Chelinka's world.

"Why do you need to leave master?" he asked. "This world is in need of gifted magic users such as you…"

Ellen just gave him a smile and said with her eyes set in the far horizon.

"But my presence here will not change a thing. Darkness will still spread and consume the worlds.

"You know by now why I came in this world in the first place. She is no longer here, the only hope to stop the darkness. That is why I shall find another way to save the bonds of worlds. It is my duty as one of the few who were blessed with ark magic. But I shall not burden you with the same task. It is you who will decide how you will use your gift."

That was their farewell eight years ago.

He had not heard of Ellen since then. But then two months ago, he was called upon by his master.

"In this world, exceptional warriors have gathered."

Those were Ellen's words to him.

He arrived in Chelinka's world only to learn the death of Ellen. He was among those who wept when she was buried.

At sunset he left, unconsciously leaving a trail of his magic on the Sekai tree, the same tree where Chelinka and Serdic cried their hearts out. Those feelings found each other and created an abnormality in the boundary of the worlds. For the two strangers, a window was opened just for them.

He returned the next day, with a promise from Ellen. It was to guide Chelinka, a child full of limitless potential and her beloved child. He was astonished to find out about her and Serdic's meeting. Since then he only watched them in the distance while aware of the lingering darkness in Chelinka's world.

And then the events that happened next played in his head for a while. The darkness had finally begun their assault and at the same time, closing any way in and out of this world. And so he could not travel to Chelinka's world anymore and yet Serdic still could.

It was then he realized that it was more than his magic that opened the window for Chelinka and Serdic. They were already connected even before they had met. That connection made it possible for Serdic to travel to her world. Only to the world where Chelinka was.

"Remember this day warriors and be prepared for the destiny that awaits you."

He whispered to the wind before leaving.

Fuyuki Town was once again shrouded by the darkness of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Act 2 Chapter 1: The Princess and her Knights**

Summer, the month Rio awaited the whole school year.

He lay flat on his back on the school rooftop, facing the sky already drowned in orange and begun to think of the sea. Living near the mountains had its gains but he would rather prefer the blue seas and wide-white sands. His brown hair drenched in salt water while he and Cecile swim together. _That will be sweet._

"And here I thought there was a dead man."

Overshadowing him and his fantasies was a boy wearing the same uniform as him. His deep blue hair only made him crave for the sea more.

"Oh, hey there Knite." Rio said sitting. "Finished with work already?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." answered Knite. He stretched his arms for a while before sitting beside Rio.

He's been over working himself lately, busy with both the incoming exams and as one of the festival committee. But then again, he was the type that finds enjoyment in working, Rio noted. Being his best friend, he knows.

"Hey," Rio suddenly said. "Let's go swim in the sea."

"No."

"Eh...? Why?"

"In case your underused brain has forgotten, exams are coming up and there's also the festival. If you want to fail that badly, go by yourself."

"Well… " Rio said after a long yawn. "I don't mind failing though."

_Yeah right._

Knite knew his best friend too much that he knew he was just bluffing. Although he was the very meaning of laziness when it comes to studying, he's really good at cramming. The day before the exams he studies and somehow comes through. And besides, he can't afford to fail now or he can't go to the same college that they enrolled for. The same college as Cecile…

A grin spread on Knite's face. He could use this.

"If you fail that means you can't go to the same college as Cecile and me. That means I can have her all for myself."

"What the-?" Rio exclaimed. He was clearly alarmed.

"And maybe after graduating, I'll propose to her. Of course you can be my best man. What do you think? Sounds like a plan, right?"

"I won't let you! I won't let you marry Cecile!"

_Jackpot. _Knite smirked again.

"Whose gonna marry me?"

"Huh?"

Rio stared at the auburn-haired girl that just came from the rooftop door. Her long hair was softly being blown by the wind. Her emerald eyes met his. He blushed.

Knite tapped her shoulder and casually said,

"I am, after we graduate from college."

"That would be great!" Cecile said, clapping her hands once. "Rio, you could be our best man!"

He had lost his will to live. Those were the thoughts that repeated at Rio's head as he looked blankly at Knite and Cecile. He never believed Knite would betray him. Why did he ever tell him that he liked Cecile?

"Rio…? Are you okay?"

Cecile waved her hand at Rio's face.

"Oh man this is great!"

Knite suddenly bursts into laughter. He couldn't help it. He could have sworn he saw Rio's soul leave him. This is one thing that counted as his hobby, teasing Rio. It was just a given.

"Kill me now please…" Rio mumbled.

"Sucks to be you right now!" Knite continued.

Cecile looked at her best friends, unsure of what to do. Why was Rio sad if she and Knite were going to get married? Then the answer just struck her.

"Rio… "This must be the reason, she thought. "Could it be that you… like…"

L_ike?_ _Did she find out?_

Rio swallowed hard.

"…like… Knite?"

"What…?"

Was that the conclusion Cecile was able to reach? Rio just couldn't believe she could be this incredibly dense.

"Cecile please…" Knite said after a while. "Don't pair me up with this freak. And next time, could you choose someone who's actually a girl, not someone that acts like one."

"Are you telling me that I act like a girl?!" Rio exclaimed.

"Do you have to ask?"

"KNITE! I'm gonna show you whose the real man here!"

Rio exclaimed before he went to a rampage. He chased Knite around the rooftop for a while before Knite decided to run towards the exit.

"Could you carry our bags Ceci? Thanks!" Knites exclaimed before running down.

Cecile just heaved a sigh and smiled. There was nothing she could do now. Both Rio and Knite were already racing down the school. She took the two bags left and begun to jog. They were probably running towards their HQ anyway.

Their haven: the old tree atop the hill behind the town where an abandoned house remained. Her friends from the orphanage often said that place was haunted by the elderly lady who lived at that old house. But for them, it was the only place where the trio felt at ease. There was no ghost. But there was always that odd sensation lingering near the tree. That was all.

Both Rio and Knite reached the top of the hill out of breathe. They both sat, drawing air as fast as they could.

Rio seemed to have forgotten his outburst and just gave Knite a light punch on his left shoulder.

"That wasss… my wi-n! Hah! I- reached HQ firssst!"

"Are you… huh… b-blind?" Knite said. "Anyone… could have seen that I… ahh… won! After all… you were following… me!"

"Nah. I actually don't remember."

Rio lay on his back again, looking at the tree and its green foliage. Beside him, a dead flower gave a faint scent. It had come from the tree again. He never once saw a flower bloom from it, yet he always sees flowers dying and falling from the tree.

Further to the sky, his eyes locked at the black hole. As always, it remained at the same spot and giving of an eerie aura. Even just by looking at it sometimes scares him. Even more that he's the only one that sees it.

"Something wrong?" Knite asked after a while.

"Nothing. I was just looking at _it_." Answered Rio.

"I see. Must be convenient to see _it_."

Rio just chuckled. _How convenient, he thought._

"Must be more convenient than yours Knite."

"In some ways, it is." This time, Knite smiled and sighed.

He was born with a gift a perception of smell greater than anybody. He could tell a person by his smell or even differentiate things and places.

Since he could remember, the hole that Rio keeps mentioning to him had been seeping out a foul smell. It was one of the inconveniences of the gift he had. On the other hand, he was able to keep out of trouble because of it. Just like the time when he and Rio snuck into the kendo club room and stole some wooden swords. He got them out before anybody could catch them.

"Maybe you were a dog in your past life. Cause' you know. You can smell like a dog. Or maybe a wolf."

"And what are you suppose to be? An all seeing eye?"

"What?!" Rio exclaimed. "That's just wrong! How can I be an eye if I'm this good-looking?"

"If you're so confident with your looks, why haven't you asked Ceci out yet?"

"Well… I'm trying… but I… she's our best friend! Don't you think it would be weird to ask her out…"

"All the more chance you have since she's our best friend idiot. And in case you haven't notice, our princess is a hundred percent dense. She won't know until you tell her."

Rio ruffled his hair and looked at sun setting at the horizon. His face pouted as he begun to mumble.

"I can't believe I'm being helped by someone who rejected every girl who ever confessed to him…"

"There's that and there's this. They're completely unrelated. And speaking of our princess, here she comes."

No sooner as Knite said that, Cecile came from below the path they took. Just like them, she was soaked in sweat and gasping really hard. She was carrying their bags too.

"Delivery complete!" Ceci exclaimed, grinning.

"Thanks." Rio said. "We owe you one."

His gaze followed her as she sat beside him.

"It's okay. Besides friends don't keep scores—but " Ceci said. "I don't mind having something super sweet and cold desert this weekend! I'd prefer 2!"

She raised her right hand in front of her and made a number two sign.

It was well to obvious what she wanted. Ceci was really addicted to any kind of flavored ice cream.

"Which is it? Before or after the 'but'?" asked Rio, mindlessly. He was already looking at the town.

"I'd rather choose the after. Rio, go with Ceci this Saturday." Knite said, crossing his arms.

"Can't. I'm broke."

_Stupid Rio! _Can't the two of them be more helpless?

"That was a joke!" Ceci said as she looked at Rio. "I already had my fills of sweets this week."

They grew silent for a while as they watched the sun set. They had been doing this since the time they met Cecile 8 years ago. She pointed this place out of the blue when they were wandering aimlessly at the foot of the hill.

_"The view from above the hill is beautiful." _

That was she said.

"Do you think we could be like this forever?" Ceci suddenly asked as the final gleam of light disappeared in the horizon.

"I doubt it," Knite answered. "I guess you could say that nothing lasts forever. But rather than counting the days we have left, it's more important to count the times we shared."

"That's right," Rio continued. "We might not stay together but we will always stay in each other's heart, right?"

Ceci clapped her hands once, like she usually does, and smiled at her best friends. That was a really silly question to ask. She turned, facing away from them and said in a forced cheerful voice,

"Can I tell you something sad?"

"Since summer begun I've been having reoccurring dreams. In those dreams, I was alone in a really dark place. I tried to call out for someone but no one could hear my voice.

"I tried looking for you two in that vast darkness but when I finally found you, you couldn't see me… you couldn't hear me… and… you couldn't remember me. You were happy without me. You had a life without me. Those were my thoughts in my dream. And somehow, it came to me that I wanted to destroy that happiness. And I did.

I guess you could say that deep inside I'm really selfish."

As she finished, a warm hand caught hers and held it tightly. His face was not looking at her but he was wearing a smile that somehow she knew was for her.

"Yeah, I guess the you in your dream is kinda off -" Rio said. "—For thinking that we'd forget about her. She's our best friend so there's no way we'd ever forget."

"That's right," Knite held Ceci's other free hand. "There's no way that we'd forget. A life where we didn't meet her would be dull."

"Then… if something happens to me like if I… disappear… would you-"

"Of course we'll find you!" Rio exclaimed before Ceci could finish. "We'll do everything we can to protect you too! Isn't that right Knite?"

"What he said." Knite answered.

"Thank you! Really… thanks Rio, Knite!"

"We'll be your knights, so you don't have to worry Princess."

Knite knelt to his knees and kissed Ceci's hand.

"Let's go home."

Knite then walked away as both Ceci and Rio looked at him dumbfounded. Ceci was flushed with pink while Rio was green with envy.

_Why did he have to kiss Ceci?!_

"Hurry up you two!" Knite exclaimed.

They followed Knite and walked home together as they always do, forgetting the sight of the night and the cries of the cicadas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Last Summer**

"Ceci!"

Cecile was looking at the skies through the windowpane of their classroom. The bell had already rung but she didn't want to budge at all. The heat was her number enemy.

"Hey Ce-ci!"

Outside she could see how everyone was already dripping in sweat. This was maybe the hottest day of summer.

"CECI! Are you here?"

A hand waved in front of her. She looked at the person who disturbed her thoughts and gasped. She totally forgot to meet with Rio and Knite for lunch. She wasn't classmates with them.

"What's wrong Ceci?" Rio asked. Much like the rest, his clothes were already damped.

"Ah, sorry! I forgot!" She clapped her hands once again. "We still have time, don't we? How about eating here for a change?"

"That's fine with me. Hey Knite let's eat!"

Rio called Knite just outside Ceci's classroom. As he entered, many eyes followed him.

"It's Prince Knite!" said one voice.

"Oh my gosh, what is he doing here?" said another.

And the noise just continued as Knite finally reached Cecile and Rio.

"Sorry about that Knite," Ceci said, as she made a peace sign and smiled.

"Nothing I can do anymore." Knite just said as he pulled a chair to Ceci's desk. "But I don't mind eating something sweet and cold this afternoon. I'd prefer two."

"Hey no fair!" Rio exclaimed.

"I don't mind!" Ceci answered. "Rio, go with Knite this weekend."

A sudden silence that was then followed by laughter suddenly filled the whole classroom. For a while Ceci forgot about the heat and just ate and talked with Rio and Knite.

"To ward off this evil called heat we should all go to the beach!" Ceci suddenly proclaimed. "How about this weekend?"

"Right? Right?!" Rio seconded. "I told you we should go to the beach Knite!"

"And I already told you NO."

"Ehh… why not?" Ceci whined.

"Last time I checked, we went to the beach last year and suddenly found ourselves buried with assignments and studying for the exams."

"But you had fun too, right?" Ceci continued to complain.

"Yeah but after that was hell."

Rio and Ceci continued to pout, looking at Knite with pleading eyes. Knite just brushed it off and sighed.

"The two of you really are a match. How about getting married?"

"W-what are you talking about KNITE!" Rio cried out. "M-me and Ceci get-ting m-m-m-mar-"

"Why not?" Ceci interrupted. "You could be our best man, Knite."

"Aren't you lucky Rio? Getting married to our bestfriend." He grinned at Rio from ear to ear and finally gave him a slap on his shoulders. "Stupid, it was a joke."

Rio just kept a dumb look at his face and smiled strangely.

"That reminds me!" Ceci then exclaimed. "Were having an event at the café this weekend! Dad says you should come since you're good for the business."

_ Good for the business?_ How are we supposed to be good for the business? Knite thought.

Another afternoon arrived as Ceci begun her ascend to their HQ, alone. Both Knite and Rio were arguing about something non-stop until they began screaming at each other. And to add that they were fighting while in class. As punishment, they had to clean the garden.

She wanted to help but that would add to the days that her best friends would pay their punishments. That was one of the school policies.

The black clouds lurked ahead the horizon as Ceci finally reached the top of the hill. She extended a view below as it casted its shadow on the whole town. It kind of scared her.

It was probably just warning everyone of the rain… but why was she afraid?

She looked below where the school was and regretted coming here alone. And all the more that she was beginning to remember something from the past. Something horrible that she did.

Fighting the fear she felt, she suddenly sang a song. She really loved singing more than anything in the world.

_The dry wintry wind breezes through, and the dry leaves flutter along._

_As they await the day of their union, they walk along, counting the time they have._

It was already past 6 pm when both Rio and Knite made their way to their HQ. They were silent, not making any noise aside from the footsteps they made and the bushes they brushed along the way. They walked with haste as if in a race.

Both of them suddenly felt anxious about this strange night. The wind was still, no cries from the insects greeted the night like they usually do, and most of all the clouds that prowled since the afternoon worried them. They were worried about Ceci.

_Colored by composed lines,_

They were just half-way to their HQ when Rio stopped. Knite walked ahead before noticing Rio wasn't following. As he turned to him, Rio was staring at the sky and was trembling.

_I dance instantly as I become crimson and excited…_

Rio looked at him, shook and said as if a whisper to Knite, "The hole in the sky is getting bigger."

_A piece of red leaf slips past my palm, and tells a story…_

At the same time, Knite leaned to the nearest tree and looked as if he was going to throw up.

"This smell… it's overpowering," he said while covering his nose.

_Having bid goodbye to their scorched hometown, they run along, led by the leaf's hand._

Rio continued to look at the hole in the sky, to the hole that continued to grow. And then they heard someone scream. It was followed by another and another until the whole town was filled with panic.

_Things such as uneasiness about the invisible future, or even the leisure to feel uneasy, they have none._

_The dry tree leaves flutter along, as the dry wintry wind breezes through. _

_Not letting go of their held hands, they fly along, counting the time they have._

Maybe the same thing was happening to the rest of the town; Rio though as he looked at the creatures that suddenly appeared before them. Some were animals with fur as dark as night, while some stood on two feet but a bit smaller and bulkier than a normal person.

"RUN!" Knite was the first to speak. Rio didn't budge.

"I said run stupid!" Knite repeated. "Ceci is all alone at the top."

"Ceci!" Rio exclaimed as his trembling legs begun to leap to their HQ. Knite followed Rio as fast as he could. Behind them were trail of the dark creatures that ran after them. But as they reached the top, their pursuant were gone.

Ceci was alone, resting her hands on the tree as soft sobs echoed throughout the demesne.

"Ceci…? Hey…" Rio walked closer to Ceci and tapped her on the shoulder.

Knite remained on guard but still no dark creatures came. Did they lose them somehow?

"Ceci, let's go somewhere safe. Something is happening! The hole in sky just grew and the…"

"I know," Ceci said. "The seal is finally broken."

The seal?

She looked from Rio to Knite. Her tears were still streaming down from her eyes. She suddenly took their hands and clutched it tightly.

"Hey, when you meet her, would you thank her for me? And also sorry since I took everything from her."

"What are you…?" Rio mumbled.

"I really had fun meeting you two. I love you Rio. I love you Knite."

Before any of them could speak, Ceci pulled them towards the tree. As her back touched the tree, it rippled like water.

"I'll remember the promise we made together. I'll try my best so you don't have to worry!"

She smiled one more time before she continued to step backward, entering the tree. Soon she disappeared dragging Rio and Knite with her.

"Where am I?"

Rio looked around him and only saw infinite darkness. But inside this darkness he wasn't afraid, instead he felt safer here than anywhere else.

He smiled and thought about bringing Knite here too and also…

He wondered. Was there another one?

_No, I guess not._

He then closed his eyes and finally slept.


	7. Prologue to Act 3

The field was barren and the wind still; and only two people stood in the lifeless grounds. The swords they both held glowed with sorrow and hatred and their right hands revealed a mark that gleamed with their swords.

"Why?! Why? Knite?"

The voice that weakened as he faced his best friend was Rio. His hands were already bleeding from earlier battles and his strength leaving him.

He looked at Knite whose hands didn't tremble at all.

Knite dashed forward stabbing Rio at the shoulder. He fell to the ground and looked at the wide blue skies. It was the same sky they both had shared.

The battle that begun with the closest of friends, ended with Rio lying on the ground with his eyes filled with tears. This was not because of losing to his best friend but rather his failure to understand him. They have been together for years. They have shared so many laughter and grief together. But now, it seemed like he can't believe all those things happened between them.

Knite, with his sword still in hand lowered himself to the ground until his face was just inches from Rio and he whispered to his ear,

"You're so stupid Rio and you always were. You can't bear with this hatred because you'll break. But I won't."

Knite raised his sword towards Rio's right hand but his face still looked at Rio.

"Return Rio, to your former self. And save me and her."

The sword pierced through Rio's hand. Rio screamed in pain as more tears flowed.

"Come back because she's calling for you. Our princess is looking for the Rio that she loved."

As Rio looked at Knite's face, he was smiling but he could see sadness in his eyes.

_Their princess?-Yes that's right. They were the knights and she was the princess._

Rio's eyes slowly closed and his consciousness faded but before it did, he said

"Wait for me Knite, I'll come for you and her-"

He saw a glimpse of the Knite's usual smile escape from him.

"I'll be waiting…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Act 3: **

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

Darkness. Everywhere he looked there was only darkness.

Far away, he could faintly see something shining. It was a door. From his opposite lane was another person with a really familiar face. His blue eyes met his.

The other boy looked back to the door where another person appeared. It was a girl with auburn colored hair. She was smiling.

Her voice echoed throughout the empty space.

_So strange… her voice sounded so wonderful. _

"You two are the only survivor of your world so it is just that you be given of whatever is left. Behind this door is the magic of your world. It shall be passed to you but-"

_What? What was it?_

Her lips continued to move but no sound could reach Rio. He looked at the other boy. He had begun to run to the door.

_No! Don't!_

Rio wanted to shout. He ran towards the door as fast as he could.

The other boy looked at with eyes pleading to stop. But how could he? For an odd reason, he wanted to be the first one to reach the door.

As he got closer, he noticed dark mist sipping from it.

The other boy seemed to notice it and stopped but Rio continued to run.

Reaching the door, he clutched the handle and looked behind him. The other boy was reaching a hand to him.

_Stop!_

He could make up the words from his lips.

He opened the door. The dark mist enveloped him.

"Please… don't change…"

The girl suddenly said with a smile still painted on her face but her eyes were… crying.

"Please don't cry… Ce-"

The mist hindered his vision until he finally slept again.

"Wake up, you~"

_Huh? Just five more minutes…_

"Is he dead?"

_I'm not dead Knite! … Wait! Who's that girl with Knite? He never told me of a girl friend! I mean a friend who is a GIRL!_

"I'm not sure… Oh wait he moved!"

_Just wait Knite…_

Rio slowly opened his eyes. Today, it was strangely bright and somewhat windy. He could even hear leaves brushing against each other.

Above him, he could see light escaping from the dark green foliage of a tree.

_Oh wait this is the tree up the hill of the town. Why am I sleeping here…?_

"Knite, why are we here?"

He looked at the person near him and he gasped. The blue hair that reminded him of the sea wasn't there! Instead what he saw was a boy with gray colored hair with golden eyes. He wore clothes covered with thin chain clothe like those of some fantasy movies. In his hips were two sheathes of swords.

Beside him was girl with chiffon colored hair. Her eyes were the same shade as the sky, a beautiful shade of blue. She wore a blue one piece.

They both looked at Rio, maybe with the same question he had in his mind. _Who are they?_

"Are you all right?" the girl spoke to Rio.

"Um… I am…"

"Good. Now let's get out of here Mist." The boy turned his back to Rio. He seemed annoyed for some reason.

"Wait Zavier. He's obviously just arrived here too. Do you think its coincidence the three of us came at the same time?"

"What? Like maybe Ivan summoned him? That's unlikely. He can't bear summoning many people at once."

"That's true but-"

_Wait! What are they talking about? Summoned? Me?_

"Let me in your conversation." Rio suddenly said.

The girl looked at him and asked, "What world are you from?"

"What?"

"Your home world. Where are you from? You're not from here right?"

"Um…" 

"You… don't know?"

"Mist," the other boy pulled the girl's hand and whispered to her ear. Somehow this gesture made Rio displeased. Everything was so puzzling. What happened to him?

The duo faced him again and the boy said in a clear voice, "Do you know the existence of other worlds?"

Rio shook his head once.

The girl looked so concerned.

_Existence of other worlds? That's just insane!_

"Do you know why you're here?" the girl asked.

Rio gave another shook.

"One final question, if I may? Do you remember seeing shadow-like creatures?"

_Shadow like creatures… yes… those things… attacked everyone in town… and…_

"Then," the girl looked at the ground as she spoke. "It seems like your world is now gone and you were brought here by summoning."

"Huh?"

The boy scratched his head, looking annoyed at the same time. "The place you're in right now is not your world. This is another world. And your home world has been devoured by the hexes. Everyone is dead except for you."

_What… what are they talking about? Are they really insane? Talking about things like this so casually but… _

Tears invaded Rio's eyes, he couldn't stop them. His family, friends and everything were all gone. Gone…

_He can't help but believe them._

"Why? Why? Please tell me why?"

"There's no actual reason. Those shadow creatures, the hexes, live by destroying worlds. I'm really sorry."

The girl placed her hands on Rio's shoulder that already begun to tremble.

What happened? Why was he here? How did he survive? He and Knite were alone atop the hill… but why were they there? Wait- there was another person. Did that person bring them here? And Knite-

"Was there another boy? Aside from me, was there another boy here? He has blue hair and eyes and he's really handsome!"

"Nobody's here but us."

The girl, Mist, answered.

"But… he was with me when we were attacked by those things… Why am I the only one here!" Rio's shout echoed throughout the empty field. Along with the voice that expressed frustration were tears that held the sorrows inside him. He had lost so much. His chest was so heavy that he thought that it would burst.

The two strangers, Mist and Zavier, stayed by his side until his tears ended; Mist, trying to give her best explaining told Rio of all he needed to know. Not knowing what to do, Rio just listened silently.

"The world is all connected by the Sekai tree, the great tree, but are hidden from one another. The dark creatures that we call hexes use this hidden connection to invade other worlds. It won't be obvious at first but they corrupt people one at a time. They fill their souls with darkness and when enough people are filled with hatred, they try to use that emotion to find their way inside that current world. Usually a path is only opened near the Sekai tree since it connects the different worlds."

Rio's thought flew to the hole he could only see in the sky. Was that the path she's talking about?

"Once a path is opened, they will invade with no mercy and devour the magic of the world and all its inhabitants."

"But… why am I here? Why didn't I die like the others back there?" Rio's voice was low and out of spirit.

"You were brought here by ark magic."

"Ark magic?"

Mist gave a nod. "Normally, no one could cross worlds at any time but some people were granted by ark magic which allows them to ignore that boundary. But ark magic also works on summoning: calling someone from another world to your world."

"Then that does mean that someone summoned me and Knite here?"

"Yes. But summoning two people at once is a really hard task already that maybe the reason why your friend is not here. He might be with the summoner right now or ended up in another Sekai tree location."

"Then… Knite is all right!"

"He might be."

Rio shook Mist's hands with the little happiness that somehow still existed after the death of his world. Knowing that Knite is alive gave him hope. Just maybe, somewhere in this absurd setting is a way to return things the way they were. But how can he find him? In this world where everything is new to him?

He looked at Mist and Zavier, trying to find the words and courage to say what he wanted.

"Umm… miss Mist…"

"Please call me Mist, err…"

"Rio. My name is Rio."

"Rio," she said softly. "That's Zavier."

"Ok. Then Mist is it possible…"

"Shsss."

It was Zavier, his fingertip on his lip trying to silence Mist and Rio. He looked at the surroundings and as though trying to listen to the very sound of the wind. His eyes wandered around. He unsheathed his two swords and said,

"Do you know how to use a sword?"

Rio shook his head.

"No but I think I can manage."

He took the sword that Zavier handed to him. It was a beautiful sword. Even his untrained eyes could discern. The hilt was adorned by a sigil, a dragon. And the blade clearly reflected him.

It was heavy and yet still manageable. He swung it twice. It made a beautiful sound as it cut through the wind.

"What's wrong Zavier?"

Mist clutched the staff that she had kept beside her all the time. As Rio now looked, it had the same sigil of a dragon in its pinnacle. It was probably made of some hard wood but the color it gave seemed like it was made out of marble.

"We're surrounded."

THUMP.

It felt as though a beat skipped Rio. He felt cold all over. His heart beat faster as he begun to shiver. This feeling was the same as back then. The same when those things appeared.

The surrounding field seemed to shimmer like a summer haze. The shadows casted by the trees that encircled the trio stirred. It moved once, then twice until a dark shadow separated itself from shades. Dark shadows that formed into four legged-animals.

Wolves. The things that appeared seemed like silhouettes of wolves. That is what Rio thought.

All at once, the shadow wolves leaped towards them while crying to the sky. Zavier had run to meet them with his sword. He hacked through the pack of shadow wolves, not breaking his pace that moved like the wind. He was fast and the way he handled his sword made Rio awed. Who are these people?

"Hey you!"

"W-what?!"

Rio stuttered at Zavier's sudden bellow.

"If you're not fighting, give me back my sword!"

"I-I am fighting!"

_Really? _Rio thought. He never had once held a real sword. The only practice he had has been his duels with Knite but right now, would that training be enough?

He braced himself and headed for the monsters and with a shout of frustration, joined the fray.

The hex he killed burst into black dust that soon disappeared with the wind. He slashed again and again while trying his best to aim and kill as many hexes as he could.

_This is for my world! _He wanted to shout each time black dust rained down on him. It felt so good.

Each time he saw a hex fall down with his sword, he could feel a strange sensation filling him. And before he noticed, all the hexes were already gone.

"Good work!"

Rio looked at Mist. She was smiling as she ran to his side and gently tapped the tip of her staff on his head and said as if in singing words some words. A warm light spread throughout his whole body and the pain he felt vanished.

_Was this magic?! _He looked at his arms and surely, the injury he had before had healed.

"What are you people?"

Although, Rio didn't mean to say it out loud, the duo turned to him while wearing different expressions. Mist just gave a melancholic sigh while Zavier frowned some more.

"Ah… no… what I mean is… I… don't know what's happening anymore… you see, in my world… you don't see things like these aside in movies."

"Movies?" Mist tilted her head to her side.

Rio just gave a weak smile and carefully handed the sword back to Zavier.

He looked up to the sky and then to his surroundings, letting this world's scenery sink into him. This was once the world he wished to have lived in. But to have gotten here only lose his world was not a price he was willing to pay at all.


End file.
